O Djinn
by alfred32
Summary: Heitor escapa da morte por pouco. Desde então ele passa a ser ajudado por um ser espiritual, um Djinn, chamado Iápeto. O Djinn auxilia Heitor em sua vida particular em troca de sua ajuda na solução de mistérios. O que Heitor não sabe é que esse tipo de parceria costuma ser cheia de perigos.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Longe do olhar dos vivos, em um plano de existência não físico vivia **Iápeto**.

Iápeto tinha a forma de um ser humano, um homem musculoso, alto e de cabelo liso. Se não fosse pela pele azul ele até poderia ser considerado real. Como roupa trajava apenas um pano amarrado que lhe cobria a intimidade. Traje comum de escravos de antigamente, no Egito antigo. Seu local de origem.

No plano astral a entidade reclamava por não ter muito o que ocupar sua eternidade. A rotina de luxos e prazeres não tinha mais o gosto de outrora, já que não era preciso se esforçar para obtê-los. Algo que acabava minando boa parte da graça.

- Preciso arrumar uma função. - Pensou Iápeto. - Algo que não seja apenas prazeroso, mas também útil.

Como sabia que não havia nenhum ser no plano astral ao seu alcance que precisasse de seu auxílio Iápeto procurou ocupação em outro lugar. No plano físico.

Mas para uma entidade etérea conseguir interagir com o mundo material ela precisa primeiro achar algum ser para incorporar. Um ser que lhe emprestasse um corpo de matéria.

Um avatar.

**Santana** é uma capital bem desenvolvida. Um centro urbano que tinha um pouquinho de tudo. Como toda cidade grande deve ser. Um bom lugar para morar, cheio de oportunidades e, como não poderia faltar, problemas.

No alto de um prédio um garoto de dezoito anos olha para baixo, para a calçada situada a vários metros de distância. A altura era muita, quinze andares. Ele respira fundo para tomar a coragem necessária para fazer o salto mais marcante de sua vida.

**Heitor Sacramento** é um típico jovem de classe média. Fisicamente falando ele não tinha muito que chamasse atenção. Um garoto magro e de pele morena. Seu cabelo era meio encaracolado, mas ele sempre cortava bem baixo.

Heitor estava prestes a tomar uma medida desesperada por um motivo banal. Se contasse a qualquer um o motivo que o levou a tomar aquela decisão muitos achariam uma atitude exagerada. Desproporcional além da conta.

O rompimento de um namoro. Após cinco anos **Helena** o deixou definitivamente. As várias tentativas de reconciliação de nada adiantaram. O resultado disso é que o rapaz achou que nunca mais encontraria alguém como o amor perdido. Sua vida não tinha mais sentido.

Heitor nunca foi muito religioso e por causa disso nunca se preocupou com questões mais metafísicas. Apesar disso, talvez pela proximidade do fim, em seus últimos momentos ele se indagou se existiria ou não outra vida. Lembrou também das promessas de punição que a religião de seus pais alardeavam sobre aqueles que cometiam tal ato. Heitor nunca levou isso muito em conta. Se não não teria feito o que havia acabado de fazer.

Heitor começou a abrir os olhos e viu uma luz. Será uma resposta as suas duvidas? Será que aquilo era o outro lado do véu? Sua visão foi clareando e pouco a pouco a verdade foi a ele revelada. As paredes eram brancas e a cama era macia, Heitor não mais vestia suas roupas joviais, mas sim um camisolão. Ele estava em um leito de hospital.

Heitor ainda vivia.

Porém ele ainda não havia se decidido se sentia-se aliviado com aquilo ou desapontado.

Olhando para o canto do quarto Heitor viu seus pais. Os dois sorriam, mas seus olhos diziam outra coisa. Assim que perceberam que o garoto havia recobrado a consciência foram até ele. A mãe segurou a mão do rapaz. Não houve reprimenda, nem nada do tipo. Não tocaram no assunto que levou Heitor a estar naquela situação. Apesar de já saberem de tudo. Apenas tentaram colocar uma borracha em cima do assunto e seguir em frente.

- Só pode ter sido um milagre! - Disse a mãe, fazendo referência ao fato de Heitor ter caído de uma altura tão grande e não ter morrido nem ficado com ferimentos que levassem a uma sequela. Heitor duvidava daquilo.

No momento ele queria entender. No final da semana, assim que recebeu alta, Heitor voltou ao prédio onde deu o salto da morte e tentou decifrar o mistério da sua sobrevivência. Heitor havia pulado do último andar, o décimo quinto. Aquilo não fazia sentido. - Como isso é possível? - Se perguntava.

Alguns dias depois começaram a acontecer coisas estranhas com Heitor. A principio ele começou a imaginar se aquilo não era alguma sequela tardia. - Será que minha cabeça foi danificada? - Heitor passou a ouvir vozes. Frases soltas que ele não conseguia decifrar o autor. Isso era apenas o primeiro estágio, o pior veio depois. As alucinações começaram na semana seguinte. Apareciam de vez em quando e eram sempre a mesma coisa. Um sujeito estranho, um ser que com toda certeza não poderia ser do mundo real.

Um homem azul.

A resposta para aquele enigma não veio dos médicos, nem da família. Veio em um sonho. Em uma experiência das mais oníricas.

Heitor estava vagando em uma versão distorcida de sua cidade. Os prédios e os postes estavam tortos ou tinham uma forma muito irregular. A estrada era cheia de curvas desnecessárias. Aquela versão da cidade de Santana era muito colorida. Incluindo cores que Heitor nunca havia visto antes na vida. Cores não encontradas no nosso plano. As pessoas que andavam por aquela cidade, se é que podiam ser chamadas de pessoas, tinham as mais diversas formas. Desde pele colorida até cabeças de animais. Uma delas estava ao lado de Heitor. O mesmo homem azul que aparecia em suas alucinações.

O homem azul se apresentou, se chamava Iápeto, ele tinha um papel de contrato em mãos e fez um pedido dos mais estranhos. - Preciso de seu corpo emprestado. Não usarei ele a maior parte do tempo, mas preciso dele para interagir com o mundo dos vivos. Essa nossa relação poderá ser muito vantajosa pra você. Poderei te guiar em sua vida. A experiência de uma entidade com mais de mil anos de existência não é de se jogar fora.

- Você tem algo a ver com... - Heitor não completou a frase, mas Iápeto a compreendeu mesmo assim.

- Quanto a sua queda. Com certeza. Você está vivo graças a mim.

Dividido, Heitor não sabia se o agradecia ou se o xingava. A despeito disso Iápeto entregou a ele o contrato e uma caneta para poder assinar, se assim desejasse. Heitor leu todos os termos e os achou vantajosos. Se sua mente estivesse desperta ele acharia aquilo tudo muito absurdo. Um contrato para emprestar seu corpo para uma entidade espiritual. Porém nada parece estranho se visto no plano astral.

Heitor ao abrir os olhos percebeu que estava deitado sobre um chão duro e não em sua cama macia. Ele havia despertado muito longe do conforto de sua casa em um degrau de uma escadaria situada em uma rua da periferia. Era muito tarde da noite fazendo com que não fosse seguro andar por ali. Principalmente vestido de pijama.

Nos minutos que se sucederam Heitor tentou descobrir como havia parado ali. - Será que ainda estou sonhando? - Chegou a pensar. A dor nas costas, porém, dizia o contrário.

Estar de pijama na rua tarde da noite nem era a pior coisa pela qual Heitor estava passando. Ele apertou a vista, pois estava muito escuro, descendo alguns degraus Heitor viu o que parecia ser mais alguém dormindo na escadaria. - Será um mendigo? - Ele se aproximou, movido por uma curiosidade que ele não sabia da onde vinha, e olhou para o "mendigo" mais de perto.

Susto!

Não era de fato um mendigo, estava bem vestido, mas isso não serviu para apaziguar a situação. Era um homem, por volta dos vinte e poucos anos de idade, com um rasgo enorme no peito. Era um defunto. Heitor estava em uma cena de crime.

Mil coisas passaram pela cabeça do rapaz. Ele temia ser acusado pelo crime e até temia tê-lo cometido em, sei lá, um ataque violento de sonambulismo. Heitor recuou, subindo os degraus até ir parar na rua de cima. Aquela parte da cidade era estranha para ele. Queria voltar pra casa, mas não sabia como.

Eis que pra piorar Heitor ouviu uma voz, demorou alguns minutos tentando ver de onde ela vinha até perceber que vinha de dentro de sua mente.

- O que está fazendo? Volte lá pra baixo. Temos trabalho pra fazer.

- Que trabalho?! - Respondeu Heitor em pânico, falando mais alto do que parecia sensato. - Do que está falando?!

- Estou curioso. - Dizia a voz interior. - Quero saber mais sobre o que aconteceu com aquele pobre rapaz.

- Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso. Eu vou embora.

Heitor continuou a caminhar na rua a passos largos, tentando ficar o mais longe possível daquele cadáver. A voz, porém, não parava de tentar convencê-lo do contrário. - Lembre-se do nosso contrato. Nem peço muito. Só quero descobrir o que aconteceu. Acho que farei um bem se eu conseguir desvendar esse crime.

- Me tira desse bolo. Não tenho nada a ver com isso.

Alguns mendigos e viciados assistiam a Heitor andar pela rua. Nenhum foi mexer com ele. Com receio. Vestido com roupa de dormir no meio da rua e falando sozinho. Heitor parecia ter perdido a noção das coisas. Parecia maluco.

Heitor só deteve seu caminhar quando a voz trouxe uma proposta que chamou sua atenção. - Façamos assim, eu faço uma coisa por você e você faz uma coisa por mim. Volte lá e examine o corpo e eu te ajudo a, digamos, reatar o romance com um amor antigo. Que tal?

- Você não pode devolver Helena pra mim. Você nem mesmo existe. É só fruto de minha mente conturbada.

- Ok, você quer provas, eu entendo. Façamos assim. Volte pra sua casa. Vou armar um encontro pros dois e você fará exatamente o que eu disser. - Assim que ouviu aquelas palavras Heitor sentiu o corpo pesado. Ele caiu no chão, desmaiado. Perdeu a consciência e só foi recobrá-la em um ambiente mais agradável. Heitor estava de volta a cama de seu quarto. Acordou com o sol já amanhecendo. Aquela experiência estranha na rua ainda estava forte em sua memória, mas ele tentou se convencer de que era apenas um sonho.

Essa teoria não se mostrou muito convincente, pois Heitor se olhou no espelho do banheiro e viu seu estado. Estava imundo. Seus pés deixaram pegadas pretas que iam do seu quarto até o banheiro. Algo que reforçava a ideia de que sim, ele havia caminhado pela rua na noite anterior.

Heitor tomou banho, se trocou e limpou a sujeira que havia deixado no quarto antes que seus pais percebessem. Ele desconfiava que estava ficando insano, mas omitiu isso de sua família. - É, não dá pra se jogar de um prédio sem ter consequências.

A manhã daquele dia foi gasta com trivialidades, era período de férias então Heitor não precisava se preocupar com estudos. O garoto a tarde foi tirar uma soneca e tentar esquecer o que aconteceu ontem quando outra vez ele despertou longe de casa. Não estava em uma rua imunda e nem vestido de pijama. Estava usando uma roupa simples, mas apropriada pra sair. Heitor estava sentado no chão, encostado a uma porta de uma casa, ele se virou e reconheceu qual era a casa. Isso o fez ter um frio na barriga.

- Aperte o botão da campainha. - Disse a voz interior. - O resto pode deixar comigo.

Heitor hesitou, mas acabou apertando. Em poucos minutos atenderam seu chamado. Ela estava ali, na sua frente. A mulher que o motivou a se jogar do alto de um prédio e buscar o fim. A garota que ele namorou desde quando começou a se interessar pelo assunto. Helena.

Heitor sempre achou Helena atraente, mas agora que tinha seus dezenove anos estava no auge.

Assim que ela viu o rosto do seu ex, tratou logo de tentar fechar a porta, mas ele rapidamente pois um pé na entrada para impedi-la. O peso da porta de madeira doeu no pé, mas Heitor não se importou.

Heitor não tinha muito controle sobre o que dizia, as palavras apenas saiam de sua boca. Seja lá o que fosse parecia que estava surtindo efeito. Helena se mostrava um pouco abalada. Em pouco tempo lagrimas desciam de seu rosto. Heitor, por outro lado, nem sabia o que a levou a chorar, já que não fazia a mínima ideia do que estava falando.

Helena fechou a porta e dessa vez Heitor não a impediu. Ele recuou alguns passos e começou a visualizar a casa de longe, tentando ver Helena pelas janelas ou na lage. Algo que não aconteceu.

- Muito bem, Romeu. Em duas semanas ela volta a ser sua. - De modo geral não é muito lógico confiar no que vozes de dentro da cabeça dizem, mas Heitor botava fé no que essa dizia. - Agora é sua vez de fazer cumprir o contrato.

Heitor falou baixinho, em um cochicho, pra evitar que as pessoas que passassem por ele na rua o julgassem como um maluco. - O que quer que eu faça?

- Essa cidade é grande. - Disse a voz. - Deve ter vários mistérios esperando por uma solução.


	2. O Diário

**O Diário**

Em um bairro nobre de Santana há um casarão abandonado que os moradores vizinhos evitavam chegar perto. A casa era antiga, parecendo ser do século XIX, e bem espaçosa. Ao seu redor havia um jardim bem feiinho por causa da falta de cuidado. Os galhos das árvores pareciam querer invadir a casa, alguns deles inclusive entravam pela janela de um dos quartos do andar de cima, cujo a janela ficava sempre aberta.

Em lugares assim é comum encontrar desde mendigos se abrigando até namorados que escolheram o local para servir de motel improvisado. Mas não aquela casa. Apesar de abandonada ninguém queria por os pés ali dentro. Antigamente, anos atrás, a casa havia sido vendida. Os compradores, porém, não aguentaram ficar nela nem por um mês.

Qual o problema com aquela casa?

Isso foi o que Heitor Sacramento foi descobrir. Entrar na propriedade era fácil. Não precisava nem pular o muro, que era cheio de pontos de apoio e não tinha cacos de vidro nem espeto pra evitar ladrões. Bastava abrir o portão, que ficava sempre encostado, não trancado.

- O que você quer que eu faça aqui? - Perguntou Heitor ao seu amigo invisível. Iápeto prontamente respondeu.

- Estou curioso pra descobrir o que assombra esse casarão antigo. Você não?

- Você acredita em fantasmas?

- Ah, garoto. Se você soubesse... Ficaria surpreso.

O lado de dentro da casa era ainda mais amedrontador do que o lado de fora. A umidade havia tomado boa parte da parede manchando de negro uma pintura que antes parecia leve. O chão era coberto por lixo, pedaços de papel e entulho empilhados ao bel prazer e muita, muita poeira.

No salão de entrada Heitor percebeu que tinha basicamente dois caminhos para investigar a casa. Ir para o andar de cima, onde ficavam os quartos, ou descer até o porão. Ele preferiu subir as escadas. Lá pelo menos era arejado e havia iluminação. Apesar de que, alertado por Iápeto, Heitor havia trazido uma pequena lanterna. De qualquer modo o garoto queria evitar cenários que lembrassem muito algum filme de terror.

Os pés de Heitor faziam um barulho enorme ao pisar nos degraus daquela escada. Ele até chegou a temer que a madeira já estivesse podre e qualquer passo em falso o fizesse despencar lá de cima. Parecendo que adivinhava seus pensamentos Iápeto foi logo apaziguá-lo. - Não se preocupe, se você cair eu te seguro. A final já fiz isso antes, não é mesmo?

O andar de cima tinha um corredor e três quartos, Heitor entrou no mais próximo a escada. Ainda havia uma cama ali, uma de solteiro, mas estava imunda. Iápeto pediu para que ele prestasse atenção no armário, ele assim o fez. O armário era pequeno, simples, de madeira. Dentro dele, porém não havia roupas. Somente um baú que era trancado por um cadeado pesado. Heitor tentou puxar o cadeado, mas ele não cedeu. O cadeado em questão era velho e enferrujado. Heitor se perguntou se seria fácil quebrá-lo. Era preciso apenas de algo que fosse mais duro que ele.

Heitor começou a vasculhar nos outros quartos por algo que fosse similar a um pé de cabra, mas não achou nada equivalente. Ele então pegou uma cadeira de madeira velha e a quebrou. Com sorte uma das pernas serviria pra quebrar o bendito cadeado.

De volta ao quarto, Heitor começa a golpear o cadeado com a perna da cadeira. Uma, duas, três. Na terceira batida o cadeado sede e acaba abrindo. O conteúdo do baú era um pouco frustrante. Apenas uma pilha de documentos velhos muito amarelados. Alguns deles até já rasgados ou ruídos por traça.

- O que você quer achar aqui exatamente? - Perguntou Heitor.

- Veja isso aqui! - Respondeu Iápeto. - Um diário.

Heitor não tinha notado antes, mas realmente, dentro daquele baú havia um diário. Um diário pequeno de capa mole e páginas já amareladas. O garoto abriu o diário e começou a lê-lo, mas os dados ali contidos não faziam muito sentido. Era uma lista de nomes. Cada nome continha ao lado uma informação. Por exemplo:

Sintia Gouveia Brandão - -Cianureto- 01/02/1945.

Adalberto Santana Assunção - Barbitúrico-05/03/1945

Reginaldo Sócrates de Almeida - Formol-08/04/1945

- É uma lista de clientes? - Perguntou Heitor.

- Mais ou menos.

- Como assim?

- Preste atenção nos "produtos vendidos". - Disse Iápeto. - Todas essas substâncias podem ser usadas como veneno.

Em outro quarto alguma coisa foi mexida, pois ouviu-se um barulho de objeto caindo. O baque foi forte fazendo com que Heitor tomasse um susto. Aquilo foi a gota d´água. - Acho que já chega por hoje, não? - Sem esperar pelo aval de seu companheiro invisível Heitor desceu as escadas e seguiu caminho rumo a saída da casa. Ele nem havia percebido, mas o diário continuava em sua posse. Sua mão direita, sem que ele desse ordem pra isso, enrolou o diário e o enfiou no bolso de trás de sua calça.

Após a "missão" na mansão abandonada Heitor voltou pra sua própria casa. Seu pai foi o primeiro a vê-lo entrando. - Onde estava, filho? - Perguntou ao se sentir incomodado pela ausência de Heitor a tarde inteira. Algo que ele não tinha costume de fazer sem ao menos dar uma satisfação.

- Estava andando por aí. Só pra espairecer.

- Você não está com ideias ruins na cabeça, não né?

- "Ideias ruins"? - Heitor demorou alguns segundos para entender que seu pai se referia a sua tentativa frustrada de tirar a própria vida. - Não pai. Pode ficar despreocupado.

- Sabe, sua mãe e eu conversamos e chegamos a conclusão que talvez você queira ter uma ajuda especializada.

- Como assim?

- Uma conversa com um psicólogo. O plano de sua mãe cobre.

- Não sou maluco!

- Eu não estou dizendo isso!

Heitor subiu as escadas e foi para o seu quarto e se trancou lá dentro. Esse tipo de coisa era algo que ele teria que se acostumar por pelo menos algum tempo. A desconfiança de sua família. O medo que a qualquer momento ele possa repetir seu ato de desespero.

Heitor deitou-se em sua cama do jeito que veio da rua e antes que percebesse tinha caído no sono. Durante seu descanso a mente de Heitor viajou para dimensões diferentes e, sem que percebesse como, ele havia chegado a Santana extrafísica. Tão colorida e extravagante como na última vez que ele a visitou.

O homem azul vestido apenas com um pano comprido estava de volta ao seu lado. Iápeto queria conversar com o seu avatar e por isso tinha trazido seu espírito para o plano astral.

- Enquanto você voltava pra sua casa eu fiz uma pesquisa. - Disse Iápeto. - Todos os nomes presentes naquele diário estão mortos, o que já era de se esperar já que o registro é muito antigo, porém, todos cometeram suicídio. - Só a pronuncia daquela última palavra já fez Heitor tremer na base. Ele não gostava de se lembrar do que havia tentado fazer. - Os dias das mortes correspondem com as datas.

- Por que alguém iria anotar num diário nomes de suicidas? - Perguntou Heitor. - Que mórbido!

- E se não for esse o caso. - Respondeu Iápeto. - Acho que aquilo poderia ser uma lista de clientes. Acho que o dono daquela casa ajudava as pessoas a se matar.

- Que absurdo!

- Pode soar estranho, mas esse tipo de "serviço" existe faz tempo. Infelizmente está se tornando mais popular nos dias de hoje.

- Pronto? Já aplacou sua vontade de resolver mistérios?

- Não sei. Te manterei informado.

Heitor acordou todo troncho. Havia babado no travesseiro e seu braço estava dormente por ele ter dormido em cima dele. Sua nádega direita também doía, ele foi checar o porque e percebeu que havia pego no sono com um diário no bolso. - O que é isso? - Sem dar muita importância pra aquilo, Heitor pega o diário e o joga de qualquer jeito em cima do criado mudo de seu quarto.

- Heitor! Heitor! - A mãe do garoto começou a berrar do primeiro andar. - Você tem visita!

Heitor não estava com paciência pra receber visita, mesmo assim foi atender. Com sorte seria algo rápido. Ele se surpreende ao perceber quem é que estava o visitando. Helena o aguardava sentada no sofá da sala. Linda como sempre. Rapidamente Heitor arruma o cabelo com as mãos e ajeita a roupa amarrotada. Se condenando por não ter tido tempo pra se cuidar melhor.

Heitor e Helena foram pro quarto pra conversar com mais privacidade. A conversa durou horas sendo que só terminou porque já estava começando a ficar tarde e a moça precisava voltar pra casa. Heitor começou a ter esperança. Helena não dizia que queria voltar o namoro, mas também não dizia que não queria. Em certo momento da conversa Heitor deu uma saidinha pra ir ao banheiro, deixando a moça sozinha em seu quarto. Sem ter o que fazer Helena começou a futucar em tudo, voltando sua atenção ao que parecia ser um caderninho guardado em cima do criado mudo.

Helena folheou o diário e ao ler seu conteúdo começou a achá-lo estranho. Conscientemente ela colocou o diário de volta onde tinha achado, mas uma das suas mãos tinha outra ideia. Sem que ela desse ordem para tal sua mão direita pegou novamente o diário e o guardou em sua bolsa.

Na saída Heitor e Helena ficaram conversando um pouco na porta de casa. Ela não falou em reatar o namoro, apenas deu um beijo em sua boca, não precisava ser dito mais nada. Após Helena ir embora Heitor era só sorriso. Seus pais perceberam isso e se sentiram aliviados.

Em outra parte da cidade, Helena volta a sua casa. Toda serelepe sobe pro seu quarto sem nem dar boa noite pra sua família. Ninguém se queixou, já tinham deduzido mais ou menos o que tinha acontecido. Helena estava tão animada que demorou um pouco pra dormir. E quando dormiu teve um sonho estranho.

Um pesadelo.

Nem todo o plano astral é bonito como a parte em que Heitor visitou. Helena estava em uma região feia, cheia de montanhas e com solo árido. O céu era avermelhado e havia muitos homens andando a esmo por lá, com expressão de sofrimento. Helena olha ao seu lado e quase grita. Havia ali uma criatura horrível. Um ser com dentes pontiagudos e orelhas pontudas. Era bastante magro e totalmente careca. Sua pele era bem preta e usava um colar de crânios em volta do pescoço.

- Você me cederá seu corpo. - Disse a criatura. - Preciso dele pra exercer minha influência no mundo material.

Helena tentava recuar, mas seus pés não lhe obedeciam.

- Você será minha! Está me entendendo?! Minha!

Helena acordou sobressaltada. Há muito tempo que não tinha tido um pesadelo, principalmente um tão ruim como aquele. Seu susto com aquele sonho foi tamanho que ela até demorou a perceber que não estava mais em seu quarto. Helena não sabia como, mas estava deitada no chão da rua. Como se enquanto dormia andasse sozinha.

Ela reconhecia onde estava, felizmente não muito longe de casa. Estava na frente de uma casa antiga, há muito tempo abandonada e com fama de assombrada.


	3. Djinns

**Djinns**

Rodrigo esperou pacientemente pela chegada da mulher que ele havia contratado. Ele encontrou a propaganda de seu serviço pela internet, algo que foi bem fácil. A moça chegou a tarde, pouco antes de começar a anoitecer. Assim que Rodrigo pôs os olhos nela não pôde deixar de notar o quanto ela era linda. Porém esse pensamento logo foi deixado de lado, ele tinha algo mais urgente a fazer naquele dia.

- Ninguém saberá que eu fiz isso, certo? - Perguntou Rodrigo a moça.

- Eu garanto. Irão pensar que foi um acidente.

Rodrigo era um homem divorciado. Tinha sessenta anos e pra completar sua tragédia havia perdido o emprego. Não tinha mais esperança pra nada. Só havia encontrado uma solução. Desistir de tudo.

Helena vai até a cozinha do homem e começa os preparativos. Abre o gás do fogão e fecha todas as janela e saídas de ar, com o proposito de criar um ambiente abafado. Impossível de se respirar. - Não haverá dor, apenas uma sensação de sonolência e pronto. Você nem vai perceber quando acontecer.

- Obrigado. - Disse o homem quase emocionado. - Antes de partir posso saber o seu nome?

- Claro. Me chamo Helena.

Após sair da casa de Rodrigo ela retorna para a própria. Em seu quarto Helena pega o seu mais novo diário, um que é diretamente responsável pelo seu comportamento discutível, e começa a anotar mais um trabalho bem sucedido. Nome do cliente, forma do serviço e a data de hoje. Helena usava o diário da mesma forma como seu antigo dono.

Rodrigo Freitas da Anunciação - Gás de cozinha - 05/01/2014

Foi um banho de água fria. Após aquele dia em que passaram juntos Heitor começou a nutrir esperanças de reaver seu antigo relacionamento. Porém, como se nada tivesse acontecido, Helena não atendia suas ligações e recusava suas visitas. Inventando desculpas das mais absurdas. Heitor começou a ficar chateado. Principalmente com Iápeto que havia prometido a ele algo que não havia comprido.

- Não posso forçar ninguém a nada. - Disse Iápeto. - Se ela não quer mais ficar com você paciência.

- Se é assim pode esquecer. Não vou te ajudar mais em suas aventuras malucas. Arranje outro otário para procurar por defuntos e invadir casas abandonadas.

Heitor pensava que estava sozinho na tranquilidade de seu quarto, mas próximo a porta, tomando cuidado para não ser visto, seu pai escutava a tudo. O velho imaginava que seu filho conversava sozinho. Algo que por si só já era preocupante. Pra piorar o assunto discutido era de deixar as orelhas em pé.

Na tarde daquela quarta feira Heitor decidiu sair de casa não para tentar uma reconciliação com Helena e nem pra cumprir as vontades malucas de Iápeto. Decidiu reservar aquela tarde apenas para si mesmo. Ao andar alguns quarteirões Heitor chegou em um dos seus principais destinos para quando precisava espairecer. O shopping Metropolitan não era dos mais grandes, mas tinha as lojas preferidas do garoto, sem contar o cinema. Heitor passou pelo último piso e verificou quais filmes estavam em cartaz. Nenhum deles era do seu agrado.

No primeiro andar, em um canto meio escondido, ficava a loja Mundo Natural. Uma loja que vendia muitos enfeites de estantes. A maioria deles pequenas estátuas de todo tipo de material representando várias divindades e seres místicos. A loja também tinha vários produtos voltados ao vegetarianismo assim como músicas e livros relacionados ao movimento New Age. Heitor gostava de visitar a Mundo Natural. Principalmente por causa das pequenas estátuas. Gostava de comprar lá algumas para enfeitar seu quarto. Seu pai achava aquilo um desperdício de dinheiro, mas não reclamava muito.

Heitor se deteve pra ver uma estatueta que chamou sua atenção. Era a imagem de um homem azul que a ele era muito familiar. Havia o visto previamente em sonhos e em supostas alucinações. O interesse de Heitor pela figura deveria ser muito evidente, pois uma das atendentes da loja pareceu ter percebido.

- Esse é um djinn. - Disse a mulher. - Criatura do folclore árabe. Pode realizar todos os desejos de seu amo, desde que seja feito um serviço em troca. Assim diz a lenda.

Heitor se virou para a atendente e pareceu que seu interesse havia mudado. Dane-se estátuas e folclores, aquela vendedora parecia ser mais interessante. A mulher tinha trinta anos, era morena e tinha o cabelo bem liso. Seu quadril era largo o que facilmente chamava atenção.

A vendedora deu um sorriso maroto, percebendo quais eram os pensamentos do rapaz. - É uma boa estatueta essa aí. Principalmente se você gosta de criaturas ruins. A lenda diz que djinns nunca são confiáveis.

Mais duas ou três palavras são trocadas e Heitor saí da loja se perguntando se ela deu ou não mole para ele. - Seu burro! - Pensou o jovem – Eu devia ter ficado mais tempo! - Eis que ao se afastar mais da Mundo Natural Heitor começa a sentir uma tontura. Seu mundo escurece, ele perde os sentidos. Porém, seu corpo não fica caído ao chão como aconteceria com vítimas de desmaio. Agora um outro ser tem controle sobre ele.

Quando Heitor voltou a si ele estava deitado em uma cama de um quarto a qual não conhecia. O quarto era grande e não parecia ser de uma casa. Heitor olha para baixo e percebe que estava completamente nu. Instintivamente ele coloca um travesseiro em cima de suas intimidades. Que lugar era esse? Onde estavam suas roupas? Eram perguntas que o incomodavam. Tais indagações, porém, foram deixadas de lado em vista de algo ainda mais inusitado. Heitor reconheceu a mulher da loja. Ela acabara de sair do banheiro e assim como ele não usava uma peça de roupa.

Seu coração começou a bater mais rápido a medida que ela se aproximava. A mulher se pôs em cima da cama e tirou o travesseiro da frente. Seguindo o que seus instintos diziam Heitor fez o que se espera que um homem faria em tal situação. No final do ato a moça se veste e se despede. Heitor acaba encontrando suas roupas debaixo da cama e se veste também.

No caminho de volta pra casa Heitor ficou se perguntando como aquilo havia acontecido. Já era noite, seu celular havia tocado várias vezes, porém ele estava atordoado demais para prestar atenção a essas coisas. Seus pais deveriam estar em casa se perguntando o porque de tanta demora. Era quase uma hora da manhã, Heitor não costumava sumir assim sem dar notícias.

- Esta mais relaxado agora? - Perguntou a voz interior. Iápeto estava de volta.

- Foi você?

- Pode me agradecer depois, amanhã tenho uma tarefa pra você.

- Não vou ser seu escravo!

Heitor estava sentado no ônibus e as pessoas ao seu redor começaram a se afastar. Ninguém se sente muito confortável perto de um desconhecido que fala sozinho.

- Puxa, Heitor. Nada como um novo amor para se esquecer um antigo. É uma opção bem melhor do que se jogar do alto de um prédio. Isso eu garanto.

- Vai pro inferno!

Assim que chegou em casa Heitor teve que encarar os seus pais que o esperavam com uma cara enorme. - Onde estava? - Perguntaram. Heitor, por outro lado, nem se dignou a responder. Apenas subiu as escadas e foi correndo pro seu quarto. - Menino, estou falando com você! - Não adianta. Essa rebeldia adolescente tardia seria algo duro de engolir. Constataram.

Apesar de tarde da noite Heitor não foi pra cama dormir, ao invés disso pegou seu laptop e foi fazer uma pesquisa na web. Pesquisar algo amplo como mitologia é difícil, muitas fontes, poucas confiáveis. Heitor procurava pelo termo djinn, acabou encontrando um site de cultura árabe que lhe pareceu interessante.

Segundo o site os djinns são seres presentes no corão e que são capazes de influenciar o destino dos homens. Ao incorporar uma pessoa podem aconselhá-la ou, em casos mais extremos, tomar controle de seu corpo para guiá-la melhor em seus objetivos. Djinns são seres práticos, realizam desejos em troca de serviços que podem ser dos mais variados a depender do djinn em questão. O djinn não tem o poder de alterar a realidade, mas conseguem conduzir seu influenciado para que ele fique o mais próximo possível de seu objeto de desejo.

Heitor procurou qual seria a melhor forma de se livrar de um djinn, mas não encontrou. Parece que lutar contra seres mitológicos não é bem uma realidade prevista pelos donos do site. O garoto desliga seu laptop e o guarda em uma mochila. Era duas e meia da manhã. Finalmente ele ia dormir. Ao fechar os olhos, porém, ele temeu perder o controle do próprio corpo e acordar em um local totalmente diferente.


End file.
